custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Keepers of Time
The Keepers of Time is a secret organization that records every major event in the Matoran Universe, as well as fight to preserve the peace. History Shortly before the creation of the Matoran Universe, a great being names Kejez thought of an organization that could record every major event in the Matoran Universe after it was created. After the Matoran Universe was created, Kejez stayed inside to recruit members and to lead the organization, leaving his first recruit, Katum, on Bara Magna to be a contact there. Around 50 years after the creation of the Matoran Universe, Kejez recruited a unique Toa of Time, named Karda. Shortly after Karda's recruitment, Kejez was killed by an unknown force, and Karda assumed leadership of The Keepers of Time. Soon after Karda's promotion to leadership, a green Skakdi named Kalak was recruited, making three members in The Keepers of Time. Exactly one year later, a Toa of Ice named Jestra was recruited as the Keepers' chronicler, making him the newest member to The Keepers of Time. Not much is knows about The Keepers of Time untill the great cactylism, when they started harrassing organizations such as the Makuta because of their crimes. Enemies Although they have many enemies, The Keepers of Time has only a few major enemies. This is a list of them from most dangerous to least dangerous: 1. Forces of Chaos 2. Brotherhood of Makuta 3. Skrall 4. Many other single enemies Members *Kejez - Leader (Formerly, Deceased) *Karda - Leader *Jestra - Chronicler *Katum - Elite Member *Kalak - Elite Member *Many Medical Robots - Servent Infrastructure Like the Order of Mata Nui, The Keepers of Time is a very secretive group, and has been around for before the creation of the Matoran Universe, and was founded to record every major event in the Matoran Universe and to preserve the peace. Members of The Keepers of Time have no uniform powers, but have their minds shielded for the valuable information they carry. High-rank members also carry an Olmak Projector, a devise that allows you to teleport between places and dimmensions. Most people who discoverthe Keepers by accident or investigation are allowed to live, but their mind is wiped to keep them from remembering the Keepers' existance. When recruiting members, the order asks a being if they want to join, and if they say no, their mind is wiped to ensure they dont remember a thing, if they say yes, congratulations, you're in The Keepers of Time! Appearances *The Keepers of Time - Coming soon *Forces of Destruction - Coming soon Trivia *Katum, is Bionicle Geek's sister's Self MOC *Contrary to popular beleif, Kejez was a Great Being Author's Notes I am currently working on uploading pictures of members of the Keepers, and I am trying to figure some stuff out in Custom Bionicle Wiki also. The Series' based off of The Keepers of Time is actually a written series, so I will upload it here. So be patient, I will eventually have an information table up. BionicleGeek 00:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC)BioniclGeek Category:Keepers of Time